


Give a second chance

by Nogitsunee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogitsunee/pseuds/Nogitsunee
Summary: bo każdy zasługuję na drugą szansę... zwłaszcza, gdy pierwsza została utracona przez uprzedzenia





	Give a second chance

**Author's Note:**

> tak, kolejny ff z Marvela. Tak jakoś najlepiej się w tym czuje. nie lubię Starka, nie lubię całej tej opisanej tu sytuacji, ale za to uwielbiam headcanony, także życzę miłego czytania.   
> A! Timeline się posypał. tak mi się wydaje, ale luz. Twórcom Marvela też się wszystko już porypało.

W gruncie rzeczy Anthony Stark od zawsze miał pewien problem z Kapitanem Ameryką. Całą kierowaną do niego nienawiść zawdzięczał ojcu, który zamiast uwagę poświęcać swojemu dorastającemu synowi, wolał ganiać za przerośniętym gościem w rajtuzach. Cóż... Może nie do końca tak to wyglądało, a sam Kapitan nie posiadał w swoim ubiorze damskiej części garderoby, ale kto zabroni Starkowi nagiąć prawdę. Zasadniczo chodziło o to, że wszystkie nieszczęścia jakie od dziecka go spotykały przypisywał Stevenowi Grantowi Rogersowi. W jego mniemaniu był jak ten czarny kot przecinający ci drogę lub zbite lustro wróżące siedem lat nieszczęścia. Choć w jego przypadku tych luster musiało być znacznie więcej, by pech utrzymywał się przy nim przez całe jego dotychczasowe życie.   
Zaczęło się niewinnie. Bo jak inaczej nazwać udany projekt 'Kapitan Ameryka uratuje nam tyłki przed złymi nazistami', wiedząc co czekało go później. A później? Później była istna lawina nieszczęść i niepowodzeń. Chodzi o to, że w całej tej otoczce swych młodzieńczych 'nie wyszło mi' znalazł nawet miejsce na obwinianie Steve'a o śmierć swoich rodziców. Niby nie ciągnął za spust, ale to on śmiał zaciągnąć się do wojska co w późniejszym czasie zaowocowało ratowaniem dupy Barnesa, kiedy ten poddawany był eksperymentom. I choć była to kompletnie bezsensowna i pokrętna logika to kogo by to obchodziło. Z pewnością nie Starka. Głównym problemem Tony'ego było to, że on naprawdę wielu ludzi nienawidził. I tak, to właśnie Rogersa i Barnesa z całej swojej czarnej listy, jak często podświadomie ją nazywał, nie lubił najbardziej.   
Kiedy dorósł i jako tako otrząsnął się po kilkumiesięcznej żałobie, zaczął dostrzegać pewne zalety tej sytuacji. Anthony nie ukrywał, że w końcu poczuł się kimś ważnym i że jego najbliżsi nie będą traktować obcego, nafaszerowanego serum faceta jak własnego syna. Nie mógł jednak odetchnąć na długo. Równo po dwudziestu latach od śmierci rodziców, drogi jego i Kapitana znów się skrzyżowały. Tym razem mógł jednak osobiście poznać człowieka, który nieświadomie zniszczył lub chociaż w minimalnym stopniu zatruł jego młodzieńcze lata. I choć Steve nie mógł wiedzieć, że kiedy on leżał sobie zamrożony na dnie Oceanu Arktycznego przez przeszło czterdzieści lat, Howard z uporem maniaka poszukiwał jego ciała, zostawiając żonę i syna samym sobie. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy spotkał się z Rogersem traktował go gorzej niż źle, a do wszystkiego co ten robił podchodził z ogromnym dystansem.   
Pod innym kątem spojrzał na niego dopiero po (nie)udanym ataku Lokiego na Nowy Jork. Za coś jednak musiał mu podziękować. Gdyby nie jego pojawienie się w mieście, pewnie nigdy nie pokłóciłby się tak poważnie z Thorem, który jak ten ostatni osioł upierał się przy tym, że Laufeysona da się sprowadzić na 'ścieżkę dobra i chwały' i nigdy nie porozmawiałby szczerze ze Stevem. Po tych wydarzeniach i wielu kolejnych nocnych rozmowach w jego warsztacie zaczął traktować Rogersa jak materiał na przyjaciela.   
Życie Iron Mana nie było jednak bajką ani ścieżką usłaną różami. Nie nazywałby się też Anthony Stark, gdyby czegoś nie spieprzył. A powodem jego kolejnych nieprzespanych nocy okazał się stary przyjaciel Kapitana, który już w przeszłości zalazł mu za skórę. I jednego był pewien. Steven Rogers nie rozumiał znaczenia słowa 'nie'. Ba! Kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiał się Bucky Barnes, Steve przestawał racjonalnie myśleć, zaślepiony przez sentyment i uczucia. Dla Tony'ego, po wielu latach myślenia tylko o pieniądzach, kiedy to produkował broń dla wszystkich nie zastanawiając się czy wpadnie ona w ręce tych złych czy trochę lepszych, najważniejszym było zdanie opinii publicznej. Dlatego też bez żadnego zastanowienia po tragedii w Sokovii i Lagos, podpisał akta mające na celu kontrolowanie przez jednostki ONZ poczynań Avengersów. Z jego zdaniem nie zgadzał się jednak Rogers i choć osoby trzecie znały wersję, że to przez porozumienia doszło do rozłamu drużyny, prawdziwym powodem było przywiązanie Kapitana do Bucky'ego. Oliwy do ognia dolało także nagranie, którego Stark tak bardzo nienawidził, a którego widmo pozostało przez te wszystkie lata. Wtedy też nie hamował swojej wściekłości. I nie liczyło się dla niego, że w ten sposób rujnuje to co przez ostatnie miesiące udało mu się zbudować ze Stevem i resztą grupy. Nie przewidział też, że gdy tylko postawi Rogersowi ultimatum, ten bez zastanowienia porzuci rolę superbohatera i ukryje się wraz z przyjacielem na drugim końcu świata.   
W pewnym momencie swojego życia, pół roku po całej aferze z aktami, doszedł do wniosku że to ten czas by zdecydować co dalej. Na dobrą sprawę, na ponownym zjednoczeniu drużyny najbardziej zależało Tashy. I mimo, że zapierał się rękami i nogami nie udało mu się odwieść Czarnej Wdowy od okropnego pomysłu, który zakładał wyciągnięcie go z Avengers Tower. I tak, to właśnie z jej inicjatywy znajdował się w tym momencie w National Air and Space Museum, zostając zmuszonym do oglądania wystawy poświęconej Stevowi.   
\- Nat... Naprawdę nie potrzebuję oglądać wystawy o byłym amerykańskim złotym chłopcu, a obecnym zbiegu. Dzięki.   
\- Tony, choć raz się zamknij i patrz. - Romanoff z westchnięciem pociągnęła za sobą Starka, zatrzymując się przed ścianą, gdzie wyświetlany był film, na którym Steve i Bucky szeroko się uśmiechali, co jakiś czas wybuchając śmiechem.- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś go tak szczęśliwego? Powiem ci, nigdy.   
\- Nie, ten facet wcale nie jest podobny do tego cichego i wiecznie zamyślonego Kapitana, którego znam.   
\- Bo to nie jest Kapitan, którego znasz. To jest Steve. Jak możesz oczekiwać, że wybierze kogokolwiek zamiast Bucky'ego, skoro nikt z nas nie sprawi, że będzie wyglądał tak jak wtedy? Tony, proszę cie o jedno. Napraw to.   
To było ostatnie co powiedziała Natasha, zanim wyszła z Muzeum zostawiając Starka z ogromnym mętlikiem w głowie. Anthony skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie brakowało mu spotkań z całą drużyną, nawet jeśli ceną ponownego spotkania byłaby konieczność znoszenia Barnesa. Nie miał jednak pojęcia jak zabrać się za odbudowanie relacji, którą zniszczył walcząc o coś w co tak uparcie chciał wierzyć. Właściwie, przepraszanie nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną, a wiedział że głównie na tym miałaby się opierać jego rozmowa z Kapitanem.   
Tydzień zajęło mu zebranie informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Steve'a i możliwych form kontaktu. Kolejne dwa dni spędził na układaniu w głowie tego co chciał powiedzieć. Gdy trzeciego dnia sięgnął po telefon miał totalną pustkę, a wszystkie wersje rozpoczęcia rozmowy wyparowały. Wiedział, że odezwanie się po pół roku mogło nie być najlepszym rozwiązaniem, zwłaszcza, gdy miała to być rozmowa telefoniczna. Zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że Rogers jak i reszta drużyny zasługiwała na spotkanie twarzą w twarz, ale nikt nie może go winić za to, że w ostatnim momencie stchórzył. Zresztą czy mógł coś jeszcze zepsuć? W najgorszym wypadku Steve wykrzyczy mu do słuchawki jak bardzo go nienawidzi i się rozłączy.   
Gdy usłyszał sygnał odebrania połączenia poczuł się jakby ktoś gwałtownie odciął mu dopływ powietrza, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed rozłączeniem.   
-Tak?   
-Steve? Zanim się rozłączysz albo wykrzyczysz jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, daj mi coś powiedzieć. Ja... Ja wiem, że zjebałem, okej? Nie powinienem chcieć decydować za wszystkich. Jesteśmy... Byliśmy drużyną i każdy miał takie samo prawo do wyrażenia swojego zdania.   
\- Tony...  
\- Nie, daj mi skończyć. Wiesz z jakim trudem mi to przychodzi, ale... cholera, przepraszam Steve. Wiem jak bardzo zależało ci na Bucky'm i jak bardzo chciałeś go odzyskać. Jak bardzo chciałeś mieć z powrotem swojego przyjaciela. Prawda jest taka, że bałem się, okej? Tak cholernie mocno się bałem, że w pewnym momencie zdasz sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo wkurwiającym i zepsutym człowiekiem jestem i postanowisz zostawić drużynę... Naprawdę cie nienawidziłem. Zasługa ojca... Ale kiedy pojawiłeś się ponownie i mogłem porozmawiać z tobą po raz pierwszy twarzą w twarz, zobaczyłem człowieka przerażonego dzisiejszym światem, który usilnie chciał pokazać, że wie co robi. Prawda jest taka, że nikt nie wie. Nie w tym świecie, nie przy tym co robimy. I... Jeśli tylko, razem z Bu... Jamesem, będziecie w stanie mi wybaczyć... Kurwa... Tak cholernie mocno chcę stworzyć drużynę taką jaką byliśmy zanim to całe gówno się zaczęło. Wiem, że jestem na głośniku i że brzmię żałośnie... Ale, James. Ciebie też przepraszam, w sumie to głównie ciebie... Nie chciałem ci dać szansy, bo naprawdę się bałem, że jeśli tylko ją dostaniesz to będziemy skończeni... Że wszyscy nas znienawidzą, bo jak Iron Man może przyjmować do drużyny złoczyńców i morderców. Prawda jest jednak taka, że wszyscy nimi jesteśmy... Taka jest cena jaką musimy płacić, chcąc być tym kim jesteśmy... Te pół roku dało mi do myślenia i niech spierdala każdy kto będzie miał coś przeciwko naszym metodom działań... Oczywiście jeśli tylko chcecie...  
Stark spodziewał się naprawdę wszystkiego, ale dopiero to co usłyszał sprawiło, że było dobrze. Prawie tak jak kiedyś.   
\- Tony? Słownictwo!


End file.
